Love and friendship links
by Princesa99
Summary: Since I also really like CSI Miami, and have also become a fan of this series, I've come up with a story behind. It is mainly about Ryan and Calleigh. I just think the two together on CSI Miami sweet. Would also fit well together. ;-) But Eric, Horatio and Natalia occur. It plays or starts at the beginning of Season 7.
1. Chapter 1

Since I also really like CSI Miami, and have also become a fan of this series, I've come up with a story behind. It is mainly about Ryan and Calleigh. I just think the two together on CSI Miami sweet. Would also fit well together. ;-)

But Eric, Horatio and Natalia occur.

It plays or starts at the beginning of Season 7.

**Love and friendship links.**

**Chapter 1**

After a successful case closed Calleigh, Natalia, Ryan and Eric wanted to go for a drink. There were pleasant 27 Crad by 20 clock out.

When all four came out, they could not believe their eyes. Jake Berkley stood grinning casually leaning on a black convertible, arms crossed and sunglasses on his face.

"What does he want, the thought would be submerged?" Eric asked, clearly annoyed.

"The front feels so very cool." Natalia said, watching him also annoyed.

Calleigh hey, how about a nice leisurely meal down at the beach restaurant? "Jake asked.

"Although this sounds very tempting, especially when I see your convertible, and I wonder how you can afford it you, what I have before with my friends, we want to go get a drink." Calleigh said and smiled at him.

"Am I not a friend?" Jack teased.

"But we can still go out for dinner one else." Calleigh said.

"Or how about I join with you, and come with me!" Jake grinned.

"We did not ask you." Ryan said.

"Come on. In my car is enough space for all of us." Jake said.

"Well. Uh yes you will be no peace." Calleigh said.

"But I drive in my car." Eric said annoyed.

"I agree with you." said Natalia.

"Me too." Ryan said quickly.

"I'm with you Jake." Calleigh smiled.

Together they drove to the beach to the bar

There they sit down at a table. Calleigh and Natalia had a Mai Tai cocktail, the boys all had a beer.

It was a long night and it was drunk a lot, and the emphasis was on a lot. Just Calleigh and Natalia. When Eric was there, Jake said goodbye before, because he got a call. All suspected that it was a woman with whom he wanted to meet.

Ryan had been drinking too much. The four still joking around, and ordered a bite to eat. Eric and Natalia goodbye and then ordered a taxi together, with whom she went home.

"Do you think ... that ... what's going on between the two?" Calleigh giggled.

"Neeee are just friends. Eric is rather for you." Ryan was babbling so.

"I think we should take a taxi ... order." * Hic * "Calleigh said.

"Heeey can anyone here a order us a taxi." called Ryan.

The waiter looked skeptical, for his taste, they had both been drinking a lot, but then ordered a taxi for the two, the then 10 min. later also came.

The taxi driver stopped at Ryan first.

"Do you want ... even with pure ... come." Ryan asked Calleigh.

"Why not. I think that I did not make it home." Calleigh giggled.

Ryan had to put effort be key in the keyhole and to exclude, but, it worked.

"Wow ... you've rearranged?" Calleigh asked, looking around.

Ryan nodded. "Yup." He said.

"So ... I have to say ... that you have a good ... taste." noticed Calleigh and cocked his head.

"Thank you. Since you and Eric ... err ... I mean together?" Ryan asked her.

"Why ... do you ask?" Calleigh giggled.

"Oh ... just so ... the question was stupid." Ryan said and waved.

"No, the question still ... you know ... with Eric and me is complicated. ... I do not know if we are right together. I like him very much ... but I like you too." Calleigh grinned.

"I like you too ... even love Calleigh." Ryan said.

"Oh ..." said Calleigh and Ryan came up to until she was quite close to him.

"What ... what are you doing." Ryan whispered.

"Shh, do not talk." she whispered, his lips came closer and closer until they finally kissed him, Ryan could not help it and returned the kiss.

The kiss between the two was always stormy, and both stumbled into the bedroom. Ryan knew that Calleigh drunk warm and probably if they were not it would not come to that, but he was not with clear mind, his mind had been exposed in the moment where Calleigh kissed him, and he drank a lot, not as much as Calleigh but even a lot.

"You ... Kelly, it's not ... Good idea ... I think." Ryan said between kisses but then. But Calleigh threw him on the bed. Threw their shoes into the corner and took off her red blouse, like the pants.

Ryan was amazed. Calleigh had a wonderful slim figure, she was beautiful.

"Wow ... you're beautiful." Ryan said, and he pulled her down to him, and turned to her, so he was on top of her. He got rid of his shirt, as of the pants. The desire of the two was more passionate, until all the clothes of the two lay scattered on the floor. So both slept together.

Calleigh snuggled at the end of his well-built and slightly tanned torso. Then both slept so slow.

The morning broke in quickly, too quickly.

Calleigh was the first to wake up. She had headaches and grabbed at his head.

"Oh man, I have a headache." she said and then looked around.

"That's not ... my bedroom." she said.

She felt a movement and turned to the right. She discovered Ryan.

"Say it, that's not true." she whispered, lifting the ceiling and stopped, but it was true. She had actually slept with Ryan, that was probably because of yesterday, they had drunk much alcohol they drank very very rare but if so much because they wanted to have fun, and yesterday they completed a grueling event.

She tried to be as quiet as possible so as not to wake Ryan up. She pulled her bra as panties back on, pulled on her pants and blouse, buttoned to her. She was still looking for her shoes, while she stepped on something hard with her foot on it. "Auuu" she said. Here Ryan woke up.

"Tomorrow." said. But then looked around and saw her lying on the floor of his clothes. "We have slept together." he noted

Calleigh nodded. "Yes, and I feel kind of weird here, we probably drank a lot yesterday, I can only remember fragments." she said.

"Me too, my mind has completely exposed." He said.

"Let's stay here, what it once was ... I mean it's happened ... we can not change it anymore." said Calleigh and Eric had to think about. Ryan nodded.

"Okay, I will go and make us a cup of coffee." Ryan said as he dressed.

"No, it's all right, I'll go home and put me another one, and maybe go before the shower." she said, trying to smile.

"You can shower here, I have a big bathroom." he said softly.

"I think that's not a good idea Ryan." she said.

"Shall I take you at least?" Ryan asked her.

"Do you no trouble, I take a taxi. So we are at work." she said, still pulling her shoes, grabbed her coat and left.

First outside in the fresh air, she closed her eyes. She had to think of Eric, se should confess to him that she slept with Ryan. You and Eric wanted to be slow approach with their relationship, as they were only a week together. With sex they wanted it more quiet, which means they had not yet. This was especially Eric very important because it Calleigh was very, very important. And now she had slept with Ryan. So to say Eric cheated. Her hand went through her face.

"So Kelly pull yourself together, it is now happening times. Eric it does not know." she said to herself to calm down. So she called her cell phone a taxi, which was then quickly there. She drove home, where she showered first extensively pulled something new and drove to work.

There she met Eric equal.

"Hey, good morning beautiful." he said and gave her a kiss, because she did not return.

"If anything, you look slightly pale?" he asked them.

"No, no, everything is fine. I have only been drinking a lot yesterday." she said, trying to smile.

"You really drank a lot yesterday, but Ryan also. I've kept something back." He said.

"Is that about an accusation?" she asked him, a bit noisy.

"No, hey hey calm down again, I'm sorry, that was not meant that way." he said, stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry, I must have slept so well and I'm having a headache this morning, watched on." she said and sighed.

"Well then, we first read a coffee." He said.

"Good idea." she said and went with him to the cafeteria.

And so time passed until it was afternoon, Calleigh tried Ryan as good as it was going out of the way, they came somehow not really so clear that what had passed between them before she was otherwise a strong woman but she noticed se new feelings for Ryan, strong feelings that she could not explain.

Eric and they were working on a new case and examine clothes on evidence from a victim. Calleigh looked just at the Portmonai.

"The victim was named Laura Shane. 30 years old.'s Funny that's the only money yet, so the culprit was only out to kill her, and was not on the money. Portmonai I bring the Natalia, she is there times examined for fingerprints. " said Calleigh and Eric nodded. "It's okay." he smiled.

Calleigh was on the way to Natalia, but discovered in the laboratory Ryan.

She sighed. You had to go through now, finally, she could not always go out of his way.

"Hey." she said as she walked into the lab.

Ryan looked up. "Oh hey. What is it?" he asked.

"Where is Natalia," she asked him.

"She had an appointment this afternoon, why?" he asked, and wrote what.

"Nothing, it's fine. Portmonai I have the victim's money, as all cards still are inside, you can examine it for fingerprints?" she asked him. "Of course give her." Ryan said.

"Okay, thanks." she said, and wanted to go again.

"Kelly wait for me. Been me You try to go the whole day out of the way." He said. She turned around.

"I try what has happened between us, to somehow handle Ryan. And so slowly I remember last night." She tried to explain it.

"Was I that bad?" he asked, trying to grin.

"No, quite the opposite. It was nice. Well ... And we both wanted it. Only our deep friendship is very important to me." she said.

"Me too, just ... how shall I say it. I feel for you more ..." but was interrupted by Eric Ryan, who came to straight.

"Hey Ryan. I have found out where Laura Shane has worked, apparently she was not so popular. It is a bridal shop. Shall we both go there?" he asked, looking at Calleigh.

"Yes, of course. Las drive us." she said quickly and went with him.

Ryan looked at her and sighed. Oh great just calculated between Eric had burst. He ran his fingers through the hair, and then devoted himself to the Portmonai again and examined it for fingerprints.

Meanwhile, with Eric Kelly.

Calleigh had been silent during the journey all the time. Eric made his way slowly worried, but first said nothing.

In the bridal shop, they asked for the owner.

"We are from Miami Dead Police. It's about Laura Shane." Eric and Calleigh said he and showed their high marks.

"I'm Mr. Chlark Well they are there. Laura Shane has not come for the third time this week to work." He said.

"They were found dead this morning in her apartment. They took your sister." Calleigh said.

"What ... oh my god ... I did not know., What happened?" he asked.

"She was murdered." Eric said.

"How?" he asked.

"She was stabbed to death, and not just once, she was also pregnant in three months." Calleigh said.

"Pregnant? I had no idea." said Mr. Chlark who was visibly affected.

"Do you know if she was married?" Eric asked.

"No, but she was engaged to a doctor, I believe, with Dr. Hendron. He is a gynecologist. He has his practice over the Miami mall." he said

"You know when they have seen Laura for the last time?" Calleigh asked.

"The day before yesterday." He said.

"Okay, we'll call them if we have any further questions that may very well be possible. Goodbye." Eric said. He and Kelly went.

"Do you believe him?" Calleigh asked him.

"I do not know, at least he gave me a relevant impression." Eric said and got into the car with Calleigh. The two went to the dentist. They brought him the sad Naricht in practice first.

Dr. Hendron had to sit on it first.

"Oh my God. And it is really my Laura?" he asked with tears in her eyes.

Calleigh nodded. "Yes, I'm really sorry Dr. Hendron." she said.

"I'm sorry, but since it is murder, and we want to catch the culprits soon, we still have a few questions." Eric said.

"It's okay. Questions it quiet." said Dr. Hendron.

"When they have their fiance saw the last time?" Eric asked.

"Yesterday morning. Yesterday in LA I had a doctors meeting. Would that I had only been there, then they would not be dead now" He said.

"Do not blame them, so no one can anticipate that comes it that way." Calleigh said.

"Those who do only so what, she was pregnant. We were looking forward to the baby that way. We even had it all planned, the children will look like it." He said.

"Do you know if she had any enemies?" Eric asked.

"No ... But no, that can not be, no." He said.

"What do you mean?" Calleigh asked.

"My ex wife, I was married before, had something against Laura. And for Laura, I've got to get a divorce from my wife. When I met Laura, it had happened to me, they made me laugh, we together had a lot in common., it was love at first sight they understand. With my first wife, I had no children, it never worked. And when Laura was pregnant, I was overjoyed, and since it was clear to me that she woman with whom I want to spend the rest of my life. And now she's dead " he said and put his head in his hands.

"That sounds romantic." Calleigh said. "Yes." Eric said.

"We promise that we will find the culprit who did this to her fiance." Eric said. Dr. Hendron nodded.

"We also report new when we know something." Calleigh said.

And they both went out.

Outside in the car. "Can you imagine this as well, eventually to be a mother and have children?" Eric asked her.

Calleigh shrugged. "I do not know. Yourself time to become a mother, and being pregnant, and do it all for 9 months through Can I really imagine me not. Though children which are also wonderful. But there has already come to the right." Calleigh said and winked at Eric.

"I can not imagine you with quite big belly. Namely you have such a wonderful slim figure." Eric grinned.

"I can not imagine at the moment Maybe in. 2 - 3 years, but as I said it must be the right one." Calleigh said. Eric nodded.

The case was solved quickly, it was the ex-wife of Dr. Hendron.

So passed 5 weeks.

Calleigh, it was not as good, but still worked.

Natalia just came to her in the lab.

Calleigh was examining a weapon for fingerprints, and compared it with the other computer.

"Hey Natalia." Calleigh said.

"Hi, I'll bring you another weapon, a James Bond gun." she said.

"Looks really like it." Calleigh said.

"What are you doing here? Should not you be at home and relax yourself, then you look pale." said Natalia.

"Natalia I am bored at home only. Keeps a cold I was also not the work from. So far it gets." Calleigh said and smiled.

"Well I think but it's more than just a cold." Natalia made his worries and her eyes wandered to the bin where 1 empty bag of gummy bears and 4 was empty packages of chocolate caramel bar.

"What're you looking at?" Calleigh asked.

"I suppose you big appetite for sweet?" Natalia she asked with an ulterior motive and grinned.

"Is that a crime? And why are you smiling?" Calleigh asked.

"Oh, not important. Then I go again." said Natalia.

"Hey stayed here. Spit, what is?" Calleigh asked.

"I ask you?" Natalia looked at her and then said smiling.

Calleigh looked confused. "Now you're talking in riddles." said this.

"Are you sometimes bad?" asked this.

"It is, as I said I have a cold." Calleigh said.

Natalia thought for a moment. "Can it be that you're possibly be pregnant?" Natalia said out at once.

Calleigh began to laugh. "What? Pregnant No! Do you say that? I have some stomach upset and nothing more." Calleigh said. "It was just a question., But Eric would certainly be pleased. And in any case he would support you." said Natalia.

"I'm not pregnant, I can tell you why. Eric ... And I ... we take our time, lots of time, we want to take it really slow." Calleigh said.

"What? Together you have not already done so you know what?" asked Natalia and was speechless.

"No, I do not even know if we have a relationship." Calleigh said and went back to the gun.

At one time she was sick. "Natalia'll excuse me shortly." Calleigh said and ran a hand over her mouth to the toilet.

Natalia went after her. There she saw how Calleigh handed.

"Kelly, it would be better if you were to go to the doctor." said this, holding her hair.

Calleigh went to the sink. "Nonsense., The doctor would write me sick anyway." Calleigh said.

"Yes, and that is indeed the intention. You need to rest. Sickness you do not help us further." Natalia said, and meant it just fine.

Calleigh braced himself with his hands at the sink.

"All right, say modest. Would you Horatio?"

"But, of course, and you go to the doctor nice, otherwise I'll get Eric or Ryan, who then personally drive you there." Natalia said and smiled.

"Just do not." said this, and went out with Natalia.

Natalia Calleigh knew that otherwise would not rest. She had just become a really good friend. They also did not feel good, so they decided to go to the doctor.

Along the way they thought about what Natalia said.

Could she really be pregnant? At once stopped her breath, and she read the 5 weeks before what was to happen between her and Ryan review.

He would only come into question as a father. That could not be.

You now need a confirmation from the doctor who told her that she is not pregnant, she just had a stomach upset.

"I'm not pregnant, I'm not pregnant, so do not drive yourself crazy Kelly." she said to herself

She had arrived at the doctor and went in to practice. There they signed up at registration. She had to wait a moment and sat down. You saw a little girl, they appreciate them as 5 years. The small sitting next to her mother and played with her Barbie doll. Calleigh smiled. The did not notice how they were created is pure.

The second time she heard it and stood up.

"To miss. Duquesne wes because they are here?" the doctor asked for.

"I wanted to ask if they can prescribe me antibiotics. I have an upset stomach is probably be me? "She asked.

"I can not simply prescribe them as an antibiotic. What problems do they have? "Asked the doctor.

"I feel sick, and I have to also give me is also often dizzy." Said Cally.

"Ah ok. It could amount to a stomach flu. How is your bowel movement? "He asked.

"The Other." She said.

"Well, I'll investigate for safety." He said. "When I would ask her to lie down on the couch there. And pull her blouse or pull up as they would like, so I can do an ultrasound." said this. Calleigh nodded and lay down. "They breathe normally. This can be a bit cold now. "He said. It took something.

"So it is the cecum did not pan out and the other organs do not. But I know what it is. Nothing serious. Congratulations you are pregnant. "Smiled the doctor.

In Calleigh's head played in slow motion from a movie. They just heard right? She was pregnant. This could only be a dream. She hoped for to watch. But that was not what it reality.

"Do they hear me? Failure. Duquesne, hello? "The doctor looked at her.

"Excuse me ... what ... oh I'm sorry, I was probably just stepped away something." Apologized Calleigh.

"You do not need to apologize, which is in most women, so that the learn they are pregnant. "He smiled.

"Yes." Calleigh whispered and looked a little absently as she pulled her shirt back down and sat up.

"I'll still have blood thinning times just in case. And give them a referral to a gynecologist, where it then please get in touch as soon as possible. And by the end of this week, which is 4 days, I write them sick too. "He said.

Then he took her blood from another, wished her good and she left.

Outside, they had to take a deep breath first. Their fear was true, she was pregnant. How should it go now? How could she explain it to Eric and especially Ryan. She ran through her blonde straight hair.

She decided to go home first. Tomorrow was another day, yes.

So that was the first chapter. I hope you liked it. I say talk is it rapidly go forth in Chapter 2.

I would appreciate very few comments. Your LG Princesa. ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

There she was sitting at home, staring at the ultrasound image of her child. You could already see what tiny. She decided immediately to go to the doctor but after the doctor's visit. And you just confirmed as the previous doctor that she is pregnant for the fifth week. He also made ultrasound images and gave them to her and gave her mother a pass. You should still continue to work in outdoor use at CSI, but should fit well on yourself and the baby.

But Calleigh did not even know if she wanted to have the baby at all. She was just so confused.  
Should she call her father and tell him about it? Her relationship with her father had in fact improved a lot in recent months.

Calleigh decided not to call him. She did not continue and put her head in her hands and wept. Suddenly she was startled because it rang.  
"Who is it now?" She said, it rang again.  
Safety, they put their weapon in the holder, you never know, and went to the door. She looked through a small hole, sighed, and opened it.  
"Jake what do you want? And what is the bouquet, "she asked him, and was not thrilled to see him.  
"I want to apologize because I am then cut off just as quickly." He said.  
"Did you cry?" He remarked.  
"No, I just got something in his eye." She said.  
"Do not lie to me. I know you very well. "He said.  
"It's ... it's because of work. At present it is very stressful on the work that takes my nerves, nothing more. I'll be fine. "She lied.  
Jake looked at her suspiciously, but then left it at that, because he knew that Calleigh was put on very stubborn.  
"Can I come in?" He asked.  
"Do not be angry. But I just want to be alone right now simple, and was about to lie down flat and get some sleep. "She said.  
Jake sighed. "Okay, I'll call you." He said, handing her the bouquet.  
Jake still always knew what were her favorite flowers.  
She saw him running down the stairs, still wondered briefly closed but then the door. Suddenly she heard shots outside on the street. What was going on. But otherwise it was a very safe area.

They immediately drew their weapons and ran out, but was cautious. She looked like a man with a black leather jacket and blond hair got into the car and drove off. She saw Jake lying on the floor. She fired another few shots at the car from, but do not hit it, then she ran to Jake.  
"Jake oh my God, what happened?" She said. He was bleeding profusely in the chest area. She tried to stop the bleeding with her hands.  
"Hold on ... come on ... hey hey not sleep. You have to stay awake. "She said tearfully.  
She called an ambulance and also Horatio.  
"The ambulance will be here, you have to stay awake listening du You can do it," she said.  
The ambulance came and then treated Jake and took him to the stretcher in the car, which then drove off immediately.  
In the moment also came as Horatio and Eric Ryan.  
Eric and Calleigh ran to.  
"Hey, what happened?" He asked, patting her on the shoulder.  
"Jake was shot, he has lost a lot of blood, I looked like a black car drove away. A man believed to be the perpetrator had a black leather jacket, short blonde hair and black jeans. The license plate unfortunately I could not remember. "Calleigh said with tears in her eyes.  
"It's okay, Kelly already do not blame yourself, we already know how the offender looks like. You calm yourself first again. "Said Horatio.  
Calleigh took a deep breath and put her hand on her belly.  
"I feel sick." She said.  
"Okay, Eric you are looking for traces here in the street? Ryan Kelly and you bring it into the house? "Said Horatio. They both nodded.  
Ryan brought indoors Calleigh first thing to drink. "Here, drink first." He said.  
"Thank you." She said and took a sip.  
"You Kelly I wanted to say ..." began Ryan, Eric came in at the moment.  
"All done?" Ryan asked.  
"Yes, there was not much only tire tracks, and guess what the offender actually leave." Said Eric, pointing up a pass.  
"The effect that they heard a Paul Newton." Said Eric.  
"Is not that the guy has brought Jake to 6 years in jail and still got charged with attempted murder and multiple theft and five years only" asked Calleigh.  
"Yes he is. He probably wanted revenge now, I guess we should pay him a visit. "Said Eric.  
"Okay." Said Calleigh.  
"Oh no, you stay here and get some rest also nice, as I have heard you on sick leave until the end of this week." Said Eric.  
"He is right, rest of you please." Ryan said.  
Calleigh and Eric sighed and Ryan drove to the address where Paul Newton lived.  
They knocked on the door. "Newton make to them. We are from the Miami Dade Police Department. We know that they are there. "Said Eric.  
Nothing happened.  
"Now they have to make." Ryan said. It was quiet, went at once behind a door in the garden.  
"He runs away." Ryan said, and then he and Eric were after him.  
"Damn that is pretty fast." Said Eric.  
"You run as long as I run here long." Said Ryan. Eric nodded.  
After a while, Eric and Ryan Paul Newton had obtained.  
Eric grabbed him and put him on hand fast.  
"What they want I have done nothing wrong." He said.  
"And why are they running away from us?" Ryan asked him.  
"At first I thought it would be these types of Russenmaffia." He said.  
"Hide the Russenmaffia?" Ryan asked even after times.  
"Yes am especially moved because because because waylaid me I had anyone in debt." He said.  
"You come first with me." Eric said and grabbed him.

**At the Miami Dade Police Department**

"You certainly know Detective Jake Berkeley or even" asked Eric.  
"Yes, why, what's with that?" Newton said something unsafe.  
"They have lunch today shot at him. Your card has been found there. "Ryan said, folding his arms.  
"What? No! I was robbed, that is also my wallet. I'm not stupid and shoot them, just to get back to hiking Jake Berkley jail. "He said.  
"Jake Berkley but she then put in jail. They were very angry and also said something about that when they come out, he will regret it. "Ryan said.  
"But I did not shoot him they have to believe me. I was just very angry. But I have changed me in jail. "He said.  
"They hide us something." Said Eric.  
Paul Newton was silent.  
"Now they are talking about it." Ryan said bitingly.  
"All right. This from the Russian mafia asked Jake Berkley. Jake Berkley allegedly shot his brother at that time 3 years ago. "He said.  
"We know about it, he had to do. The guy then threatened a family. "Said Eric.  
"He also said that he will do hurt the people that are most important to him." He said. "Oh no, Calleigh." Said Eric.  
"Yes, but Kelly feels nothing more for him or her?" Ryan looked at Eric.  
"Yes, but he still feels what she looks like it, and he was this afternoon with her. And the guys followed him, and know where Calleigh lives. "Said Eric.  
"Damn, she's in danger. Come on. "Ryan said.  
Eric and he drove the fastest ways to Calleigh's apartment.  
Hopefully they did not come too late.

"And I can make you really leave Kelly alone?" Horatio asked.  
"But of course, quiet ride, now I want to go to the hospital anyway equal to Jake, I wanted to see him." She said.  
"Do you feel something for Berkley?" Horatio asked.  
"No, sure, I'd do the same for you, Eric, Ryan and Natalia, too." She said.  
"Okay, but call me when that is." Said he put on his sunglasses and went.  
It looked like Horatio then drove away, she grabbed her bag, as the car keys and went out. She went to her car, suddenly heard noises behind him. She was about to draw their weapon when you have a gun held to his head was.  
"Slow down sweet." Said a male voice threatening. The man turned to Calleigh.  
"... Who they are, what they want from me?" Said Calleigh and had to swallow. The man looked exactly like Jake had the shot.  
"I'm asking you questions." He said, leading her with the gun to her head down to a black car.  
"Go join or do I have to hurt you." He said as he took away her gun.  
Calleigh got clean in the car.  
"Hello you beautiful." Said another man and was stroking her hair, but Calleigh backed away. "Do not touch me." She said.  
The car drove off into the moment Ryan and Eric came along to in the car. "Hey Eric, I think we should follow the black car unobtrusively, I have a feeling." He said. Eric looked at him. "You mean Calleigh's in there?" Eric asked him and Ryan nodded. "The Russian mafia has mostly those cars because I once helped a friend of mine had problems with them." Ryan said.  
Eric went behind behind the car. "But not because you're stuck indoors with?" Eric asked. "Nooo, what do you think of me?" Ryan looked at him slightly perplexed.

When they stopped at an empty factory, the Russians did not notice.  
They looked like they brought Calleigh with his hands tied to the factory.  
"I call on Horatio. The types are dangerous and capable of all, believe me. If we were now storming off, they had determined Calleigh shot. The Russian mafia is much more ruthless than the Italian. "Ryan said and called Horatio.  
"You know yourself so apparently what concerns the Maffia good." Eric said and looked at him skeptically.  
"When I was a normal cop still so early 20's, I was undercover with the Italian Mafia." Ryan said.

**On the factory floor**

They sat on a chair roughly Calleigh.

A Russian looked at her passport exactly.  
"Detective Calleigh Duquesne. Interesting. "He said.  
Calleigh said nothing.  
The Russians who kidnapped her were two.  
"You know a determined Jake Berkley?" Of an elderly Russian who valued him as Calleigh to mid 40's came up to him.  
"I do not know Jake Berkley." She said, looking him in the eye.  
"Lüüüüg not me! I ask you again, do you know a Jake Berkley? "Said this and came very close to her.  
"Yes. You were the one who shot him today is not it? "Calleigh asked him.  
"Well, then, he has shot my brother. I wanted revenge, my brother was only 21, he was the only one because I had left. "He said and then looked at the others. "Hey, give me the bottle of vodka." He said, making a show of hands. The other gave him the bottle. He took a sip.  
"Russian vodka is still the best. Also what? "He looked at Calleigh. This shook her head. "No thanks." She said.  
"Come ornamental you not. This is not a poison. "He said.  
"No!" She repeated again.  
"From a sip you will not equal drunk." He said.  
He held the bottle to his mouth, but Calleigh left her mouth.  
The one rummaged in her bag while its around, and pulled it out of a white envelope, where the ultrasound images were inside.  
"Hey you're pregnant about," said the one holding up the pictures.  
Calleigh sighed and swallowed.  
"He asked you a question?" Said the other, looking at her.  
Calleigh nodded. "Yes, I'm pregnant." She said.  
"Aha, and therefore no alcohol," he looked at her.  
Calleigh nodded.  
"Well, what children are beautiful. But can also be really annoying. I pity you, your life what you have now, is over or will be over. Children mean a lot of work. "Grinned the Russian maliciously.  
Calleigh swallowed. At once jumped on a door and Eric stood there, and Ryan came in and Horatio with another policeman from somewhere else here.  
"Miami Dade Police they put the gun away." Called Eric and Ryan.  
Of a Russian wanted to run away but Ryan stood in front of him.  
"Hey, where do they want to travel as quickly." Ryan said, and held the gun in front of him, and then I put in handcuffs, and gave him two police officers who just arrived.  
Of a Russian sighed and put the gun away.  
"Look at that, we'll meet again so quickly, I did not think Baranov." Said Horatio aimed the gun at him.  
Eric, meanwhile, made on the bonds at Calleigh.  
"Are you okay? Are you okay? "Eric asked.  
"But yes. I knew you can find me and I can rely on you. Thank you. "She said and smiled at him.  
She looked just like Ryan to it makes the ultrasound images to want to have, one of which he did not know that there were ultrasound images.  
Calleigh stood up and walked there. "I've been doing." She said, and quickly took the pictures, put them in the envelope and did so in their pocket.  
"I just wanted to help." Ryan said.  
"All right, thank you." Calleigh said, trying to smile and took her bag. Ryan looked confused. "Is everything all right?" Ryan asked.  
"Yes, except that I was today kidnapped two people of the Russian Maffia am, I'm fine." Said Calleigh.  
Eric took meanwhile firmly Baranov. "Auuu, it's even harder." Said Baranov.  
"There are more of us." Baranov said to Horatio.  
"We'll see about that." Said the but and put on his glasses.  
Eric Baranov led away.  
Baranov and his buddy were arrested.  
Calleigh visited Jake. Thank God it went better. They talked for a while, and Jake even joked back. Both agreed that they only wanted to stay good friends. Calleigh then said goodbye and left.

So passed another three weeks. Calleigh was pregnant in 8 weeks. Neither Eric nor Ryan knew of Calleigh's pregnancy.  
Calleigh was in the locker room, it was closing time.  
She pulled her jacket just grabbed her bag, and wanted to open the door and ran against Eric.  
"Hey, not so rough." Said this grinning, and wanted to kiss her, but she turned her head away.  
Eric sighed. "What's the matter with you?" Eric asked.  
"Nothing, all right, really." Calleigh said and was about to go over to Eric, but he held her arm.  
"I do not believe you. Something is yet? "Eric pointed out.  
"Las rid of me Eric. It's all right. "But said this again.  
The moment Ryan came in and looked like Eric Calleigh held by the arm.  
"Hey guys anything? Alright" he asked as he opened his trumpet.  
"I do not know, ask the times Calleigh." Said Eric and Calleigh looked insistently, and then disappeared.  
Calleigh sighed. Ryan looked at Calleigh. "Hey, are you okay?" Ryan asked, looking at her worried.  
Calleigh but just wanted to go.  
"Hey, wait a minute." He said, and went after her.  
"Las me in peace Ryan. You're to blame for everything. "She said at once.  
"What are they please? What have I done pretty please? "Ryan asked confused. "Nothing I'm sorry, I just ... I ... had a bad day." Said this and just went. What was that just, thought Ryan, but you did not go to.  
Calleigh went home, threw her to the door.  
She threw her bag into a corner, they first went into the bathroom and splashed water on his face. She saw herself in the mirror.  
"Pull yourself together, Kelly." She said to herself  
She gets a pillow and stuffed it under her sweater, and looks in the mirror. Of course she wanted children, but also thought to adopt a child, maybe, but now she herself was pregnant.  
She put herself to bed early and fell asleep quickly.  
The next morning she did not notice as she slept. She looked at the clock. "Oh damn I'm late." She said shocked and stood up, and put on something and went in the bathroom finished.  
In the moment the bell rang at the door.  
Calleigh went to the door while she made a braid.  
"Natalia Oh hi, what are you doing here?" Calleigh asked.  
"Hi, you get to the scene you are late you know that?" Said Natalia.  
"Yes, I did not sleep well." Said Calleigh.  
"You look a little pale, it will do you no good," asked Natalia, as she then went to the car with Calleigh.  
"I'm just a little bad, but everything else okay." Calleigh said, trying to smile.  
As they sat in the car, not Natalia drove off.  
"What is it moving?" Calleigh said and looked at her.  
"Only if you tell me what's going on," said Natalia.  
"It's all right," said Calleigh.  
"Do not lie to Kelly!" Natalia said, raising her voice.  
Calleigh sighed. "Okay, but you have to promise to tell no one understood by no means Eric or Ryan okay?" Calleigh asked.  
Natalia nodded. "You have my word I promise." Said this.  
Calleigh then pulled an envelope out of her pocket, and from these they took the ultrasound images, and this was Natalia.  
Natalia looked at the detail. "Is ... that ... for what I think ... so you're pregnant? Is that your child? "Natalia asked, looking at her questioningly. Calleigh nodded. "Yes, I'm pregnant, to say exactly in eight weeks." Calleigh said and swallowed.  
"Oh ... my God ... Congratulations for now." Said Natalia and hugged her.  
"How long have you known?" Natalia asked then.  
"3 weeks and 5 days already." Said Calleigh.  
"Okay. Read me guess Eric does not know anything! "Said Natalia.  
"No. And that is indeed the problem. Eric ... is ... not the father. "Calleigh now came out with it.  
"What? Are you sure? "Asked Natalia  
"Yes ... Eric and I have ... not yet slept together, it is therefore not yet to come, do you understand?" Said Calleigh.  
"And who is the father? Do I know him? "Said Natalia.  
Calleigh silent.  
"Jake Berkeley about?" Natalia asked. But Calleigh shook her head and sighed.  
"Kelly what happened? We was hurt? "Natalia she asked, looking at her anxiously.  
"It ... it ... is Ryan. Ryan is the father. "Calleigh now broke out with it.  
Natalia looked at her with open mouth. "I think not now, I do not believe now, you and Ryan?" Natalia looked at her. "Say it is not true that Kelly?" Natalia looked at her speechless.  
"But it was the one night where we were all out and went for a drink, and Ryan and I have been drinking a lot, and then it just happened. It was also felt so right, and nicely you understand? "Calleigh said and looked at her.  
Natalia shook her head. "Just happened? You know what you've done with it Eric? "Said Natalia and looked at her reproachfully.  
"I know, I know even if I tell him that the with with Eric and it was." Said Calleigh.  
"The Ryan White because you're pregnant and the father is he?" Natalia said with a sigh and looked at her.  
"No, I've also somehow a little afraid to tell him, and to say, especially Eric. I do not even if I wanted to have the child at all. "Said Calleigh.

"You do not want an abortion but. I think Ryan has since also say Calleigh. "Said Natalia.  
"I did not say that I do an abortion Natalia. Do you think that really from me? Calleigh asked her and looked at her with wide eyes.  
"No, I'm sorry, has only just now heard." Said Natalia, started the engine and drove off.  
At the scene they looked Natalia and Calleigh everything, the house where the body was found, and took photos and looked for evidence.  
"The rest of Famille is father, mother and daughter are so disappeared without a trace." Calleigh said as she photographed the boy.  
"Yes, and here is the son stabbed to death on the kitchen floor. What is happening here? "Natalia asked herself.  
"How do you think that it is the son," asked Calleigh.  
"You see the picture. Mother, father, daughter and son are out. I can not imagine me just as the boy fought back, and that has found a place abduction. "Said Natalia and bagged evidence to which they wanted to study in the laboratory. Calleigh took still photos and looked at the boy.  
Eric came in at once. "Hey you two, we have preliminary evidence where the Famillie can be located, and although they were discovered at the airport that someone said, because the front was not safe. Horatio and Ryan are on the fastest ways to get there. "He said.  
The boy was taken to the pathology.  
"Well, I think that's about it here. We will return. "Calleigh said as she walked past Eric.  
Natalia looked at her and sighed.  
"I would like to know what is going on with her." Said Eric.  
"Yes I do." Log Natalia and smiled at Eric.  
"You know something? Kelly did you say something? "Eric asked.  
"What, no, I'm as clueless as you, no idea what happened to her." Said Natalia.  
"You've been told otherwise but almost always everything." Said Eric though.  
"Yes, but I do not know, best you ask her yourself," said Natalia, and went out. The three of them then drove to the Miami Dade Police.

Horatio and Ryan were there, they had not received the Famillie but the perpetrators were gone.  
The case took a bit, then the perpetrators were caught, there were two former colleagues of the father, the son died because he fought back against kidnapping.  
So went back a week, and Calleigh was in the 9 weeks.  
Today she wanted to take all his courage and Eric and Ryan talk about the pregnancy. For in her is already formed a small bulge, but they well hidden.  
It was closing time. Calleigh took her bag from the spinning, pulled on her jacket, just as Eric was pure.  
Okay, now or never, she thought.  
"Hey, you wonder what determines all the time is going on with me right?" Calleigh started on. Eric turned around and looked at her.  
"Uh yes I do, but I was getting tired of it asking you constantly. I think at some point you're going to say it anyway. I'll give you what concerns sex and time. "Said Eric.  
"And I am also very grateful to you, and that's why I'm still so hurt anymore, I've hurt you." Said Calleigh.  
Eric looked at her in amazement. "What do you mean?"  
Calleigh sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.  
"I'm pregnant." Blurted out of her.  
"What?! You're what? "Eric asked.  
"Pregnant." She said.  
"Kelly listen to frolic on." Eric said with a sigh.  
"This is no joke, and if you do not want to believe me, here, if you please ... Is the proof. "She said, and took from her pocket the ultrasound images out and gave it to him.  
Eric looked at this and was speechless.  
"What week," he asked. "9 weeks already." Said Calleigh.  
"What was already nine weeks, as long as you know it already?" He asked her.  
"About 4 weeks now." She said. Eric looked at her stunned.  
"Who's the father? No ... read me guess Jake Berkeley, am I right? "He looked at her questioningly. But Calleigh shook her head. "No it's not Jake."  
"Who then?" He asked her, but Calleigh silent.  
"I do not think you're doing behind my back with another rum, and from this you can even impregnate someone?" He said, and was easily applied. So Calleigh did not know him, but he had a good reason to.  
"Do I know him? He works here at the Miami Dade Police, "he asked her, and trying to stay calm.  
Calleigh nodded. "Who," he asked only.  
Calleigh breathed in and out deeply. "You have to believe me, it was just a one night stand, I somehow knew what I was doing, but I never thought that I will get pregnant." She said.  
"Kelly who is it?"  
"It ... it ... is Ryan. He is the father. But ... that's just happened that time, we drank a lot, and then one thing led to another. "Calleigh said with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry." She said afterwards.  
"You ... and Ryan, I do not believe now. If I get my hands on because he knows how I feel about you. "Eric said as he grabbed his jacket and bag.  
"Wait, what are you doing?" Calleigh asked, shocked him.  
"Guess what, I'm going to take Ryan home and confront him." He said.  
"Please be reasonable. He knows he is not the father. "Said Calleigh. Natalia came in at the moment.  
"Oh bother you?" Asked this.  
Calleigh shook her head.  
"Does he know it?" Asked Natalia Calleigh.  
"How? You knew Natalia also modest, and did not say anything? "Eric asked them applied. "Yes. Calleigh I promised not to say anything, okay. Now come on down again and calm down again. "Said Natalia and Calleigh went to. "Do not you see how much suffering?" Said Natalia and Eric looked reproachfully.  
"I ... uh .. I'm sorry. Sorry Calleigh, but with us ... has no meaning, now I need a lot of time. "Eric said, and left.  
Calleigh sat down on the bench and put her head in her hands and began to cry. Natalia sat next to her search.  
"I do not know if I can do it all." Said Calleigh.  
"You're not alone, I am there, Horatio is there, and Eric will come to his senses, and I think that Ryan is happy about that ... he is the father." Said Natalia.  
Calleigh and Natalia then drove home. Calleigh could not sleep the whole night, she tossed and turned in bed back and forth.  
She woke up just about it for now by 5 clock early. She stood up and shower first. When she came out of the shower and got dressed, she stood sideways in front of the mirror and looked at her belly. You could see a little bulge actually already. She sighed. In few weeks or months they would carry around a big belly in front of him. But the thoughts in 7 months to hold a baby in her arms, she had to smile.  
She decided earlier to go to work. There she went to the lab and wrote what on the computer.  
"Well Kelly, so early there?".  
Calleigh turned around and saw Horatio.  
"Hey. Yes, I could not sleep. "She said.  
"How far have you been?" He asked at once.  
Calleigh looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean," she asked.  
"You know what I mean. Me you can do nothing against. "Horatio smiled.  
"9 weeks already. How do you know it? "She looked at him.  
"I know you for a long time. Because it already knows Eric, "he asked.  
"It is not by him but by ... Ryan." She said.  
"Ryan? "Horatio asked for.  
Calleigh nodded.  
"Yes, me and Ryan had had a one night stand." She said  
"Does he know already?" Said Horatio.  
Calleigh shook her head. "I'm afraid of his reaction to be honest. Natalia and Eric ... know it. Eric .. The very taken. "She said with a sigh.  
"The will begin again, only you have to understand him, you really mean to him very much, I see. But Ryan has a right to know that he is Kelly's father. "He said sympathetically, stroking her head.  
Calleigh nodded. "You're right, I did it so long ago pushed me here, and I'll have to tell him." Calleigh said and stood up.  
"And Kelly, you're not alone, that thinking always." He said and left.

So the day passed like Natalia and Eric were already gone.  
Calleigh came into the cabin and there met Ryan.  
"Hey." She said and went to her spinning.  
"Hey." He said. Ryan made to be spinning and turned to her and crossed his arms. "You know what is going on with Eric? The whole day had a bad mood today, and when I have 5 minutes later brought a piece of evidence to him, has the totally turned me on, I should hurry. And when I wanted to go to the crime scene, has just annoyed meant that he wants to go. "Ryan said.  
Calleigh sighed. "I know ... why he is so on it. You know, the thing is ... "she sat down. Now or never, she thought, it would eventually come out anyway.  
"What's going on?" Ryan asked and sat down beside her.  
"I'm pregnant ...?" Blurted out of her.  
Ryan looked at her, perplexed.  
"But ... that's great, at least that's something nice. Eric would actually look forward to. I do not understand it. "He said.  
"The baby is not Eric. I have not slept with him. You ... are the father. It's about you. "She said, and she noticed a big sigh of relief.  
"What?" He asked after times.  
"You're father. But at that time we had few weeks ago this One Night Stand, where we drank it a lot. "She said.  
Ryan said nothing. "Say something." She looked at him.  
"Um .. I .. What week are you? "He asked.  
"Ninth week." She said curtly.  
"In the ninth week already? And since when do you know? "He looked at her.  
"Since 4 weeks." She stroked his hair.  
"And you did not even think it meant to say?" He looked disappointed at.  
"I know, but I was afraid of your reaction. And I did it myself and have not come true. "She said.  
Ryan sighed. Then he put an arm around her and pulled her to him.  
"Sorry, did not mean it. I mean that's what you have to digest, but hey I'll father. On the one hand, I have jitters before, and on the other I am a little. "He said.  
"Really?" Calleigh looked at her. Ryan nodded, and then stood up. "Come, I'll drive you home."  
Eric came in at the moment, because he had forgotten something, which both did not know was that he has been listening to most of the conversation.

- -

So as I finish the chapter 2. You, yes you could paint and see what happens. Sorry it's been so long again, the next one is really shorter.  
I hope and I look forward to resist on comments.

Your Princesa88 ;-)


	3. Chapter 3

**3 Chapter**

It was quiet and uncomfortable, hardly endure the situation.  
To Calleigh took the floor.  
"Hey." She whispered. Eric said nothing, but went only to be spinning.  
"I forgot my jacket, nothing else. Cuddles quiet around each other. "Said this and was about to go back when Calleigh stood up and grabbed his arm.  
"I'm really sorry. That was not planned anything, I'm pregnant between me and Ryan, and the. "Said Calleigh.  
"Would be even better." Said Eric ironic.  
"Eric, I'm sorry too, it just happened okay." Ryan said.  
"You ... think better shut up, or I'll forget myself. "said Eric, pointing the finger at Ryan.  
Ryan stood up. "I'd better go and leave you two alone." Ryan said as she walked past them both.  
"Yes, go quietly. Express yourself from responsibility, that's your specialty. "Eric told him afterwards. But Ryan stopped, and went back, and walked quite get close to Eric.  
"What do you mean?" Ryan asked him.  
"Can not you think of that?" Wanted to bring it to the point Eric.  
"Ryan read to be good." Calleigh said, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
Natalia came to this. "What's going on here?" Natalia looked between Eric and Ryan back and forth. "Guys everything? Alright" she asked.  
Ryan looked at her. "Fine." Ryan said ironically, but left it there and then left. Calleigh sighed.  
"Had that just be Eric?" Calleigh looked at him reproachfully.  
"Yes. How do you think I see him again. "Said Eric.  
"That's not true," said Calleigh  
"The ground was really just inappropriate Eric." Also said Natalia.  
"Yes, women only hold her together." Eric said and walked out.  
"Well, that will probably still an exciting time." Said Natalia.

It took 3 weeks.  
Ryan and Eric were mostly out of the way.

Today Calleigh would also meet her father for lunch, and tell him that with the pregnancy.

Calleigh went to the restaurant where she wanted to meet her father. She went to the rooftop terrace, where we had a beautiful view of the beach and the sea.  
"Hi Dad, nice to see you, how are you?" She asked as she hugged her father.  
"So far good. And you? "He asked her.  
"The circumstances. Could be better. "She said, but tried to smile and to maintain posture, as she sat with her father.  
Her father looked at her a little worried. "Are you not well? Do you worry? You're stuck in financial difficulties, "he asked her.  
"No, everything is going well financially. Only ... Private is a bit tricky. But now what we read first, I did eat a horse. "She said, and asked for the card. Duke looked at his daughter suspiciously.  
But Calleigh and her father then ordered some food, a little later the food arrived even already. Calleigh had ordered spaghetti Cabonarra, her father a mixed salad.  
"Only Salad nothing else?" Calleigh asked him.  
"Yes, but is also with this fried chicken and egg. That's enough for me. "Said Duke.  
Calleigh smiled and ate their spaghetti.  
"So tell. What troubles you? "Her father asked her then. The smile disappeared from Calleighs face.  
"All right. I wanted to say that yes, that's why ... I have invited you here for lunch. "She said.  
"Yes, you said on the phone that it would be important. What's going on? "He asked her.  
"Oh well. It has ... what happened. "She began.  
"You're engaged?" He asked her. Calleigh looked at him. "What? No, not that. If you noticed anything about me? What physical. For example, "she asked him. "What does that have struck me? New hairstyle or what? "He asked her shoulders twitching.  
"Dad. I'm ... pregnant. "She said.  
"Pregnant? How's that? "Duke choked slightly first.  
"So I'm probably become pregnant, do I have to explain or not?" Calleigh looked at him with a sigh. She stood up and showed her little tummy. "You can not see much, but if you look closer, you see that I'm pregnant." She said, and sat down again.  
"So you're really pregnant? That's ... I'll grandfather? "He said, and had to smile while.  
"Come here, read hug you." He said, standing up and hugged her.  
"It's okay, Dad, sit back down." She said, smiling slightly.  
"I am yet only. I'm going to Grandpa. Too bad not seen your mother. "He said, stroking her cheek. "You have so very happy." He whispered.  
Calleigh swallowed. "I miss mom very much." Said Calleigh.

"You can not believe how much I miss them. And who is the father? "He asked, to change the subject again.  
Calleigh put down the spoon and the fork away. "That's it ... that's complicated." She sighed.  
"Why? It has been an artificial insemination? "Duke looked at her helplessly. "No, not that I'm as they say, became pregnant in a very normal way." She tried to explain.  
"Is it because someone I know? Eric, perhaps? "Duke looked at her questioningly.  
"No Eric, it is not. It's ... it's ... Ryan. Ryan Wolfe. Also a colleague and friend of mine. "She came out with it.  
"The Ryan Wolfe? The time has helped you because of me some years ago, "he asked her. "Yes, exactly. It was ... how should I say ... just happened, we had drunk a lot, and just finished a serious case of the evening, and then it happened. One thing led to another. "She said.  
"Oh, Calleigh." Said Duke, and put his hand on hers. "Does he know humble, and most importantly, are you happy for?" He asked her.  
"Yes, I had to first make friends with it, but with time I'm looking forward to. And Ryan modest white. And it looks like he will support me. "She said, and drank what.  
"How can I understand this because, as it looks like he will support you? He does not or what does it say that? Then I have to talk to him a few word. "Said Duke.  
"No, Dad, do not get me wrong, he was first shocked, but he is glad we have not yet made us stop ... so many thoughts on how to move on now, but I know I'll never be alone. Only with Eric's just a little difficult because it has been very hit. "She said, stroking his hair.  
"Eric loves you right?" Duke looked at her.  
Calleigh nodded. "I like him very much. But Ryan ... I feel attracted to. Oh ... Probably just my hormones go crazy. "Calleigh said, and again ate their spaghetti.  
"Although the last few years were a bit difficult, so I'm here for you and support you. You are not alone. "Said Duke.  
Calleigh got little tears of joy in his eyes. "Thanks, Dad. I appreciate that. "She said.  
"You're my daughter. My everything. The most important thing in my life. "Duke smiled.

Then they ate over yet, then talked for about something else and then said goodbye.  
Calleigh went back to the Miami Dade Police Department. There they saw the Horatio, Eric and Ryan were sitting in an office and Horatio spoke with both.  
Calleigh went to Natalia. "Hey, do you know why Natalia Horatio speaks with Eric and Ryan? Horatio saw it not look pleased. "She asked.  
"Ryan and Eric have been arguing, there was a loud quarrel which almost everyone has noticed." Natalia sighed.  
"Please say that was not because of me?" Calleigh asked as a sigh.  
Natalia nodded. "Unfortunately, however. Unfortunately, I did so thinking that have both spoken out last week, which is not so. "Said Natalia.  
"Where have you been?" Natalia asked her then.  
"I met with my dad for lunch, and told him that I'm pregnant. Eventually, he had to learn it so well. "Said Calleigh.  
"Yes, for that matter. Do you already know what it is? "Natalia asked.  
"Natalia, I'm only in the third month, from the five months if not only from the six months, you know what it is." Calleigh said, smiling.  
"What would you wish you?" She asked.  
"The main thing that it is perfectly healthy, is to me really does not matter." Said Calleigh.  
The day went around quickly, Horatio sent his people home early.  
Calleigh drove home, arriving there she saw someone sitting at their door. The closer she came, she saw her five years younger cousin.  
"Sarah what are you doing here? Did you cry? "She asked her cousin.

"I had a fight ... and Jeffrey, I did not know where else to go. I need someone to talk to. "She said.  
Calleigh helped her stand up. "Come with first in, I'll make us a tea, and then you tell me everything now." Calleigh said and went inside with her. Inside, they made a pot of fruit tea.  
Then she brought the tea on a tray, like two cups with spoon and sugar, and sat with her in the living room. She poured herself and Sarah what a.  
"So what happened?" Asked Sarah.  
"Everything went normally. Jeffrey had cooked for us, perfect spaghetti. Then a colleague called him at once, and he said that he had quickly gone again, I asked him why, but he only went silently into the bathroom and got ready there. You know how curious I am, I looked into his cell phone, and there ... I saw that he also received a text message from a certain Shelly, who wrote Jeffrey treasure I'm looking at you, I have prepared everything. Of course I was shocked, she was also the jenige who called. I then put him to task for what is going on with this Shelly up. He turned on me and told me I should not spy on him. That does not concern me. That would be just a colleague. I asked him the same right if she was his affair, he was angry, and said that the us would not work anyway, and we should call off the wedding in a week, because I do not trust him anyway. I started to cry and then went forth to thee here. He was still behind me and said that he was sorry, but I did not care at the moment. I hope I'm not disturbing you. "Sarah told the whole story and drank her tea.  
Calleigh on her arm. "Oh, sweet are always welcome, you can always come to me. I'm here for you but because. "Calleigh said softly.  
"Thank you. You know ... it was all perfect so far in a week will take place the wedding, it's all planned. And then this, "Sarah said, wiping the tears from her face.  
"You know what, we are now driving times back to him. I can talk to him again. Perhaps clears up everything. "Said Calleigh.  
"I hope so, I love him." Said Sarah.  
Calleigh drank her tea.  
And then went with Sarah there.  
Once they got out there, and noticed that the door was open.  
"The door is open Calleigh." Said Sarah.  
"Yes, stay behind me." Calleigh said, and walked closer to the house with her.  
Inside, everything was almost destroyed, books were down, and a vase was broken, as some dishes. Calleigh immediately drew her weapon.  
"You stay the whole time behind me and follow me okay." Said Calleigh. Sarah nodded anxiously.  
Calleigh looked around carefully.  
In the kitchen there was no one, just as in the living room and the office also not the first bath below was empty. Calleigh then went slowly up the stairs.  
"Jeffrey are you there?" Said Sarah. "Shhh." Calleigh said then.  
Then they heard a low moan and a noise.  
It came out of the bedroom. Calleigh slowly opened the door to the bedroom.  
Jeffrey was lying on the ground with a knife in the chest, and spat blood.  
"Oh my God, Jeffrey." Sarah cried and ran to him.  
Calleigh immediately called an ambulance and Horatio.  
Then Calleigh gloves put on, luckily they had that in their pocket, which they also gave Sarah.  
They tried to stop the bleeding.

"Jeffrey please hang in there. Help is coming right away. "Sarah cried.  
"Hey hey Jeffrey not fall asleep you hear, stay awake. Who was that? "Calleigh asked him.  
"She ... Shelly was ... Here .. "said Jeffrey.  
Then the ambulance has arrived and made an initial treatment, then Sarah got into the ambulance and drove to the hospital.  
Horatio came with Ryan to Calleigh.  
"Who do you think it was?" Horatio asked her then.  
"Should I be honest? Colleague and his alleged affair Shelly, he told me that she was here, that's all I know. "Calleigh sighed.  
"Okay you Ryan and Natalia her investigating the crime scene. Looks everywhere. "Said Horatio.  
"It's alright Horatio. Calleigh hey ... are you okay? You look slightly pale? "Ryan did start to worry. "It's all right." Calleigh said and tried to smile at him.

Natalia came with a suitcase it and then Ryan studied with the master bedroom on traces and evidence.  
Calleigh drank a sip first in the kitchen.  
Then they decided to go to the hospital to be with Sarah.  
Since they arrived sits next to Sarah.  
"And you know what?" Calleigh asked.  
Sarah shook her head. "Jeffrey has lost a lot of blood, but it looks like they could stop it. It was started immediately with an emergency op. "Said Sarah  
"I do not know if now is the time is to tell you ... but I'm pregnant." Said Calleigh.  
Sarah looked at her. "What you're pregnant. My congratulations. And doing it in front of me, and even though you're not married. "Sarah said and hugged her. Calleigh nodded. "Yes, I am in the third month, you can already see that." Said Calleigh.  
FOR second they waited then, and feared and hoped for the Jeffrey would come through. A junior doctor came out after half an hour, and said that Jeffrey would come through.  
Both were relieved.

**"In the Miami Dade Police Department"**

Natalia was examining the evidence that she and Ryan have been found at the scene. In addition, foreign blood was there.  
She had a hit that the blood was actually Shelly Stone.  
They were commanded to come.  
Ryan went into the interrogation room and sat down opposite her.  
"Shelly Stone right?" He asked her.  
"Yes, what do they want? Why am I here? "She said tartly.  
"Do you know a Jeffrey Bradley?" Ryan asked, looking at her demanding.  
"Yes, why? What is with this idiot, "she said.  
"He's probably not good to speak to her? He was today attacked in his bedroom with a knife, luckily he came through, because help arrived quickly, or else he would be dead now, and it would be murder. And their DNA or their blood was found at the scene with him. "Ryan said.

"Yes, I was with him. Wanted to talk to him. Who has just left me six months ago that way. He babbles something that he had found his true love big, beautiful woman. And that he would not love me anymore. These are his feelings away for me. Well since we had pretty often quarreled. But then later, 3 weeks ago I heard he would be engaged. And then I saw the photo of the two in the newspaper. "She said, folding his arms.

"And because it has been so angry, she went to him home and attacked him with these butcher knife. And then took off. And the SMS because they have written to him, what was that? "Ryan looked at her searchingly, and put a photo of the bloody knife's way out there.

"I thought that if his fiancee would read the text, they would think that something between me and runs to him, and would leave him and call off the wedding. But otherwise, I just wanted to talk with him okay. And also the clock that I have given him back, that was an expensive clock. No more. "Said Shelly  
"And how came you there blood?" Ryan sighed.  
"Through a glass splinter when I hurt myself. He then kicked me literally. And I just wanted an explanation of why he would not love me anymore. I went also. Really, they have to believe me. Were you ever my fingerprints on the knife, "she said.  
"No, there were no strikes. And they had a motive to do so. "Ryan said.  
"I was not there but. Although it sounds silly, but I am then immediately went to the hairdresser. "Shelly said.  
"What? To vent to them go to the hairdresser? "Ryan looked at her skeptically. "Yes, because they ask for." Shelly said, and handed him the business card of the barber.  
"Okay, you can go, I advise them but they stay in the city." Ryan said. "Yes, yes." Said Shelly and a policeman accompanied her out.

Eric then went to the hairdresser, and the only confirmed that Shelly was there.  
Eric called Horatio and forwarded it to the message.

Calleigh and Sarah waited on yet because of the attending surgeon, who later also came out then.  
"And?" Sarah stood up and saw the surgeon with a hopeful and anxious look.  
The latter nodded.  
"He survived it, we can stop the bleeding. He's still asleep, but he's in the recovery room. Good thing was that they have done first aid, otherwise he would probably not make it possible. "Said the surgeon, and looked also at Calleigh.  
"Oh my God, thank you, thank you." Sarah said and hugged the surgeon.  
"Can I see him?" She asked him.  
"Of course. If they apologize. "Said this and left.  
Calleigh walked over to Sarah. "Come on'll get it." Smiled this.  
Sarah hugged Calleigh again. "I thank you also. Without you by my side I would have been helpless. You always keeping a clear head. "Said Sarah. Calleigh nodded. "Would I do again and again. And now go already. "She said, looking like Sarah a sister then followed that led them to Jeffrey.

Calleigh put a hand on her belly.  
"That was probably today or much excitement?" Calleigh whispered.  
She looked after Sarah, and saw Sarah and Jeffrey talked, and as Sarah leaned down to him and kissed him. Calleigh had to smile. The two were really a cute couple.  
She went softly in and then said goodbye and drove back to the Miami Dade Police Department.

Just arrived Natalia came to her.  
"Hey, how is your cousin Jeffrey Bradley and everything went well?" Natalia ask them.  
"Yes, Jeffrey has survived everything well. Blessing in disguise I would say. "Said Calleigh.  
"Good. Shelly Stone really has an alibi. She was there, at Jeffrey Bradley but they did not attack him with a knife. But I have another proof who could it be.  
At the law firm of Jeffrey works, there he was just promoted, and that has a not at all tasted, namely Mike Douson, he should be promoted, but since he has suppressed important documents by some customers, and Jeffrey the has found out, and of course reported Douson Mike was fired, he only got a fine and probation. I have found a blood from him at the scene, although only one, and really tiny drop of blood. "Said Natalia.  
"Well done. After all. I send Ryan and Eric there. "Said Calleigh.  
Natalia looked at her. "You want to send them alone because there?" She asked again.  
"Yes. They should not hire times like this. "She said, and told them know. To Calleigh's surprise, both consented to the same, and it would be no problem. So they went there.

Mike Douson opened.  
"Who are they?" He asked.  
"We are from the Miami Dade Police Department, Eric Delko, this is my colleague Ryan Wolf, we would like to talk to them." Eric said as he and Ryan weddings their brands.  
"CSI? What is it? "He asks.  
"We would like to tell them inside, we can come in?" Ryan asked.  
"Yes ... yes, of course." Mike Douson both pure lies.  
"Oh man, what stinks because this way?" Ryan whispered to Eric.  
"No idea." He whispered back.  
"Can I offer them to drink what?" Mike asked Douson.  
Eric saw the kitchen. Almost everywhere lay waste of snacks, as few empty beer cans.  
"No thank you," Eric said.  
"So what do they want?"  
"It's about Jeffrey Bradley. Do you know him? "Eric asked.  
Mike sighed. "Yes, unfortunately." He said.  
"He was attacked with a knife today and assaulted in his home. Where were they of the crime? "Eric asked.  
"Here at home, so because of that Jeffrey had no more work." He said.  
"From what we have heard, embezzlement, and rightly so. He found it, and then have it told the boss, and the police. "Ryan said.  
"Look at yourself. I can not find a job in any law firm more so. I then had no choice. Besides, why should I try to bring Jeffrey? So I go to jail? "Mike looked at both.  
"Does it interest them not know about him?" Eric asked.  
"He seems to have survived." Said Mike.  
"Does he thank God. He is also engaged to be married in a week. "Ryan said.  
Mike sighed. "I have just the toilet. Excuse me. "He said, and went into the bathroom.  
Eric went behind a precaution.  
He then heard as Mike then locked the door.  
"Hey, they close again." Eric knocked on the door.  
"There's something wrong?" Said Eric Ryan.  
Suddenly they heard break something.  
"I think he's getting away." Said Eric, and enters the door. In fact, a small window was open, and he had squeezed out themselves.

"I run around the back." Said Ryan.  
Eric nodded and climbed through the window also. He looked like Mike ran away.  
Eric ran behind. He then noticed that Ryan was next to him slowly.  
"You're damn fast Ryan." Said Eric.  
"I also do sports." He said out.  
"Me too." Said Eric.  
After some time, they had Mike then captured and pushed him to the ground. Ryan put handcuffs on him, and took him to the Miami Dade Police.  
Since Mike confessed everything, and you took him away.

Sarah came over and then went to Calleigh.  
"And it was Shelly," she asked him.  
"No, but Jeffrey's ex colleague Mike Douson. How is Jeffrey, then? "Calleigh asked then.  
"So far good. I wanted to pick up a few things for him. "She said.

The moment Ryan came about.  
"Ryan what is it?" Said Calleigh.  
"You forgot your jacket in the locker." He said, handing it to her.  
"Eric and Ryan are already gone. We still want to eat something, "he asked.  
Sarah grinned.  
"Why not? Ryan the way, is my cousin Sarah. Sarah Ryan Wolfe is a colleague and a friend of mine? "They both turned against each other.  
"... Is it too .. Well you know the father? "Sarah whispered.  
"I can hear you." Ryan smiled.  
"Yes he is." Said Calleigh.  
"They belong to the family of Ryan soon." Sarah smiled.  
"To say so on." Ryan said.  
"Sarah." Said Calleigh.  
"What is it? Oh before I forget it you shall indeed be my bridesmaid. Ryan I would like to invite to the wedding in three weeks. How about it? "Sarah asked.  
Ryan Calleigh looked at it. "It's their wedding, but from me, why not, I would have ... nothing against it." Said Calleigh.  
"Yes, I'm happy. Glad to have met them. And a speedy recovery to Jeffrey. "Ryan said. "Thank you. I am also pleased to have met them. And we name terms but simple. So until then. "She said and then left.  
"She's very nice." Said Ryan.  
"It is almost like a sister to me. So we want? "Said Calleigh. Ryan nodded.

I know this chapter has also become a little longer, while I try that already they are shorter. But then I find it just so much, and then I write the same on.

I thank you first about your previous comments. Was happy. Thank you.  
Regarding additional comments I would also be very happy.

Your Princesa88 ;-)


End file.
